


Born to Die

by Lyumia



Series: Born to Die [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Don't Even Know, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Canon, Start of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments before the Embrace of a Childe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh... It sort of began like... And... Uhhhh :/ I'm not sure I can even explain this properly.
> 
> Welp, Obligatory Disclaimer here; I don't own anything.

He knew he should go, but the little body clung to him, entire limbs holding him in place.

It wasn't as if he were stuck. Just that moving would mean disturbing his bed partner, neither of them had promised to leave in the morning- with the way things had ended, he had hopes he could- simply starting off their night together with tentative kisses. He had been gentle, prompting small responses from his inexperienced partner, guiding them back onto the bed. It probably wasn't what the kid was used to, and he was pretty sure the discoloring wasn't just from age, but the kid didn't seem to mind. "N-name?"

"Shh..." He whispered, nipping his partner's ear. "No names. Just bodies. Pleasure." His partner shivered, lips parting when he moved his attentions down to that long, tender neck. "Together."

His partner seemed to understand now, what exactly he wanted. What he had to gain from picking such a young body for the night. His partner tilted their head back, and he swallowed, staring down at the thin vein pulsating beneath pale skin. "Will it hurt?"

"Yes." There were no apologies, no sugar coating. This, his partner understood as well, closing their eyes with a sigh. "I may kill you."

"That's okay." His partner answered quickly- much to his surprise- "No one will miss me."

He had nodded, holding his partner so that they were comfortable. A rare show of kindness he rarely showed but for this one, he didn't mind. He pressed his sharp canines to the vein, breaking the skin, blood rushing forth, spilling onto his tongue and filling his stomach with warmth. He drank deeply, paying no mind to the soft mewling of his partner, and the weak pawing on his chest. Something dark twisted inside of him- not threatening, but curious, while he fed. He pulled away, licking the two puncture marks left behind. His partner was still awake, another surprise, one he didn't mind as he kissed their collarbone. "How do you feel?" He murmured, caressing the curve of their hipbone.

"Lightheaded." His partner closed their eyes, panting. "Are you...?"

"Yes." He lifted their shirt, exposing scarred skin. "Do you mind?" He heard a familiar voice in the next room. Someone had turned on the radio, and the nighttime host was purring the latest banal news. A siren shirked outside, red and blue lights illuminating the dark room through the single window. The lights cast a shadow over the human's face, reminding him of how he had at first mistaken them for a creature of the night, like him. A streetlight let out one last 'pop' before going dark while someone called out to anyone who passed that the end was near.

"No." His partner answered, lifting their hips tentatively.

He nodded, lowering himself to their stomach, placing delicate kisses on a few scars before going lower, pulling off their pant's in one fluid motion. He kissed the inside of his partner's thigh, rubbing his nose against the smooth skin. Again, he bit into them. Relishing the soft cry that escaped his partner's throat, he continued to drink, darting his tongue over the trails of blood trickling down their leg. He growled, startling his prey who gasped when he ripped his fangs away once more. Slate scrutinized his partner, memorizing the wide ultramarine eyes boring into him, the swirling jades and greys within the deep water, drawing him in innocently and keeping him under with their currents swaying back and forth in an hypnotic dance, the music being the soft breaths leaving their sweet lips, swollen and wet from kissing, filling his lungs with water. He cupped their face, thumb stroking the soft skin. He kissed them, slow and deep, drinking in everything his partner had to offer. They parted, the smaller giggling. The beast inside him purred contently as he whispered; "I have something to show you."

He needed to leave now- hours had passed, but still the body clung to him, rooting him in place. It was still warm. The body, no longer breathing, but in the process of being revived. He feel it, in the back of his head. Teeth sharpening, a new and unnatural sensation when they woke up for sure. He sighed, untangling himself from his partner, wincing when their eyes opened. He waited. They were unseeing, following him around the room while already fair skin became even paler. He sat down on a couch on the far wall, ignoring the smells and they way the rough fabric irritated his skin, he waited. Becoming a vampire, he mused, was a slow process. All memories erased, new instincts in place. All very slow. And very illegal. He would be executed, most likely, by the man up in the steel tower, along with his Childe. He laughed bitterly, watching as his little Vampire began to wake.

Childe and Sire. He thought, waving halfheartedly at his confused fledgling. He barely flinched when the door slammed open, and a burning pain in his chest.

_I wonder how this chapter will end._

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Yeaaahhhhh, so, thanks for reading this weird thing... and not to sound like a review whore but I'd appreciate the criticism ._.


End file.
